Frustration
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Bee, and Sari basically they realease there tension with each other


Frustration

i do not own transformers animated or any of the characters

beccalovesbumblebee this is a fic I thought of, and i know your probably like what would possess her to write this well this is how i think bee and sari would become one

"Starscream is attacking Sumdac tower." I said calling base.

"Sari I am on my way. Do not engage him until I get there! Do you understand me?" Bee responded.

"Aw that is so cute the little femme called for backup." Starscream sneered at me. I didn't respond to him. I just blasted him. He dodged my blast easily, and laughed. "Is that all you got!" He challenged me. I smiled, and withdrew my master blade, and used my micron boosters to jump up to Starscream's level, and cut him. I felt the energon running down the blade, he was bleeding. Starscream was screaming in pain when Bee showed up.

"I thought I told you not to engage him until I got here." Bee said angrily. Bee distracted me so I got blasted, I hit the ground hard. Bee shot at Starscream with his stingers, but it didn't really matter because he fled to go crawling back to Megatron. Bee transformed scooping me up, and then he took me back to base.

Me, and Bee didn't speak until the others got back to the base. "I don't know why you guys always leave me with her when you guys go out to look for allspark fragments." Bee said as he shot me a glance across the room.

"I always leave you two here because you two make a good team, and your best friends." Prime said. I wanted more. I wanted Bee. I wanted him to be mine. The eye contact he was giving me stopped when Prime said best friends. Is that what he wants? To be just friends...I could almost cry. I wanted him so much. His eyes were saying that he was thinking the same thing. We stared at each other from across the room until Bulk spoke.

"What has gotten into you two? You look like your about to tear each other apart."

"Nothing." We both said then I ran out of the base, and headed for my home.

I got home, and went straight to my room. Before I knew it I was crying. "He doesn't want me." I said softly as my door opened. It was Bee. I quickly dried the tears from my face. I couldn't let him see me cry.

"You ran out of the base so fast. I thought the whole decepticon army would have been chasing you." Bee said looking at me.

"Maybe something worse is going on." I said returning his look. "What could be worse than an army of decepticons?" Bee asked.

"You not loving me." I said quietly hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"I do love you." Bee said looking at me with his brilliant blue eyes.

"I don't mean love as a friend I mean like more than that...Like a sparkmate." I looked away from him.

"That's what I meant. I love you sari." He said. I couldn't contain myself anymore I screamed at him. I Just screamed about anything that I could think of. I just wanted him.

(Bee's P.O.V.)

She was screaming, about senseless things. Was she as frustrated as I was? I wanted her to be mine. I decided I was going to make her mine. "Sari I-" I started to say as she sprung at me. She was lashing at me, and kept blasting me. She went for my chest plates. Did she want what I wanted? I pulled out my stingers, I planned on easing into this slowly. I knocked her unto the bed, and ripped her dress off. It wasn't long at all before she had taken her panties off. She threw them at me. I pinned her down on the bed, and slowly entered her with my stinger. She looked at me with a look of pain, and satisfaction, but I knew she wanted more. I slowly sent an electrical pulse through my stingers as her moans got louder, as I made the pulses stronger she would moan even louder. She came all over the bed. She was moaning loudly. She threw me off her, and pinned me down now it's my turn. She pushed open my chest plates. She seen my spark, and she smiled. She started to play with it. It felt amazing. Now that we were this close I wanted her to join me. I opened her chest plates, and when I saw her spark, and how beautiful it was I almost lost it. I didn't even have to pull her into me. Her spark met mine, and I felt it. I saw her everything. I knew how she felt all the time with me. I knew her emotions, and how she feels. I saw us through her blue eyes we were her heroes, and her family. I was becoming more, and more hers. I didn't fight it I wanted to be hers." Hers forever," I muttered. Her eyes met mine as if she knew what I was thinking. She was also mine now, forever mine. No one would ever take her from me. We stayed connected like this until both of us overheated.

I woke up the next morning with a naked girl laying across my chest, and I was covered in cum, and energon. Sari woke up, and tried to move. I heard her groan in pain. She was beat up alright. I looked at myself in her mirror I wasn't much better. She smiled at me, and laughed. "How are we going to explain this to Prime?" I didn't answer her, I just shrugged, and pulled her back into bed with me.


End file.
